1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and a method for reducing consumption of a standby current of a mobile terminal in a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) mobile communication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for maintaining an idle state to be as short as possible and keeping a sleep state to be as long as possible in order to reduce power consumption of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a mobile terminal is not making a call or not transmitting/receiving data in a cellular mobile communication system, the mobile terminal may transition into an idle state or a standby state. In the idle state, the mobile terminal performs paging reception in a unit of predetermined Discontinuous Reception (DRX) cycles and measurements for cell reselection (i.e., cell measurement). When paging reception and cell measurements are completed, the mobile terminal may block a power supply such that power to components of the mobile terminal is cut off or turn off a clock of a mobile, which is not being used, and enter a sleep state in order to reduce power consumption in the standby state. Before a next paging reception interval, the mobile terminal may repeatedly perform the paging reception and cell measurements by supplying power to the components of the mobile terminal and by turning on the clock.
In the DRX cycle, a state in which paging reception and cell measurements are performed is defined as a wake-up state and a state in which power and clocks are shut off to reduce power consumption is defined as a sleep state. Accordingly, as the wake-up state is shorter and the sleep state is longer in the DRX cycle, consumption of a standby current can be further reduced.
Therefore, in order to reduce power consumption of the mobile terminal, an apparatus and a method for maintaining the idle state as short as possible and keeping the sleep state as long as possible is required.